


Stay

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Is this a real ship? Because I like it, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "You're certain this is what you want?" Nikandros watched Isander work at his feet as he spoke. "You aren't a slave anymore.You have a choice."





	Stay

"You're certain this is what you want?" Nikandros watched Isander work at his feet as he spoke. "You aren't a slave anymore. _You have a choice_."

"This slave would--" Isander let out a sheepish little laugh. He was still struggling with this new way of speaking. " _I_ would be honored to go to the capital and serve the new kings."

"To serve the new kings," Nikandros countered, "or to serve Laurent?"

Though Isander flushed from his ears to his chest, he didn't cease in the polishing of his once-master's sandals. "I will serve whomever I am told to serve." It was rote. 

"Isander." It was a command, and Isander froze. "Look at me."

Obediently, Isander did as he was told, folding his hands in his lap. 

"If he harms you, I want you to send word to me. Is that understood?"

"I don't--"

" _Isander._ "

Isander fought back a smile. "Yes," he said, voice soft. "I understand."

Sighing, Nikandros admitted, "I'm not terribly pleased about giving you away."

"You will miss me?" Isander said it as though it had never occurred to him. It was a front, Nikandros knew. Isander may have been soft, but he was also clever.

"I've fed you and clothed you and sheltered you for _years now_ , Isander. Do you really think I wouldn't?"

Carefully, Isander lifted his hands to rest them on Nikandros's knees. "If you want me to stay," he said, his eyes on Nikandros's, heavy-lidded and heavy-lashed, "you need only say so."

"I'm not going to take this chance away from you." It sounded exceedingly halfhearted.

Leaning in, Isander pressed a kiss to the inside of Nikandros's knee. Again, he said, "You need only say so."

Tangling a hand into Isander's hair, Nikandros said, " _Stay_."

Isander smiled, tipping his head to Nikandros's touch. "It would be an honor to stay by your side."

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship, but I don't think it's a real ship? I wouldn't doubt it could have been canon, though! 
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
